Karkat's suffering
by Scetchbook123
Summary: When the Condess attacks them to get rid of Feferi she descovers mutants there. Will Karkat save them? Can he survive the suffering ahead of him as he realizes who he loves? Sadstuck, maybe happy ending. Maybe.
1. Chapter 1: Invation

I hear a loud bang. "What the fuck was that?" I ask the room. We are all in the computer lab, doing whatever the fuck we each feel like doing. "Intruders." Aradia replies. "What is that suppost to mean? Who would invade us, we're on a fucking meteor, who gives a fuck about us?" I ask.

"I don't know yet.." She answers. "Ugh." I moan. Another loud bang followed by the sound of something breaking. "Shit." I say as I watch everyone race out of the room and to their blocks, probably to grab their weapons. I begin to do the same when I hear a scream. I pause, who was it...?

I can't tell, all girls sound alike when they scream. I run as fast as I can to my room.

I grab my sickles and wait. Wait to see what is happening. Giant loud footsteps echo through the halls. Getting closer to me. Shit shit shit. I look around for a place to hide, I can sneak attack them when they leave to room. Before I get the chance to hide though some guards burst in my room.

What the fuck were they doing here? Are those the condess's men?

They start swinging swords. I jump and duck under and over them. I jump and slide under the men and into the hallway. I turn before they can and cut both of their throats. What the hell were they doing here?! Who cares, I need to find everybody else! I run down the halls and check on everybody.

I don't know why, but the first room I went to was Nepeta's. Her room wasn't even the closest to me. But I can't bother to think about that now! Stop it Karkat! This is serious! Keep moving!

Nepeta – Wounded, but fine

Aradia – Fine

Tavros – Dead (for the millionth time)

Sollux – Fine

Kanaya – Dead

Terezi – Unconscious

Vriska – Dead

Equius – Dead

Gamzee – Dead

Eridan – Fine

Shit shit fucking shit. Everyone alive is following me as we run into Feferi's room.

"Oh no!" Nepeta screams. "Where the fuck ith she?" Sollux asks. I feel like I am suppost to answer, like I am suppost to know. But I have no idea.

"Why hello there maggots!" A guard says, several behind him. We all enter the room farther and get in fighting stances. "Kill them all!" The guard shouts and they all come pouring into the room.

A blood bath ocers. Nepeta is leaping into the air, landing on their shoulders and stabbing them with her claws. Sollux is throwing them into the walls, where he shoots whatever sharp things in the room at them, pulls them out, and then does it again. Eridan is using that weird wand thing to blast them.

Me using my sickles the same way I always do. Cutting their throats, guts, and whatever else I need to to make them weak. And Aradia doing.. Whatever the hell she does, weird glowy magic and shit.

Once we clear this wave of guards we run onto the roof, killing a few more along the way.

Why do we have to many gog damn stairs anyway? This sucks!

We make it to the top. The condess's ship is floating there, hanging out of one the doors.

Feferi is strung up by her wrists. She is alive. But she wont be for long.

A swarm of solders come floating out of the ship and up the stairs. We are surrounded by hundreds.

We form a circle with our backs facing in, everyone in their fighting stance.

This is some fucking shit. What is even happening? Why now?

You know how there was a blood bath before? Forget that. This is a masacar. They are dying more then us at first. But soon they kill Aradia. Then Eridan. They grab Sollux and knock him out.

Why isn't he dead? They have kicked their own dead out of the way during battle.

They hit Nepeta and she goes flying to the other side of the roof. "Nepeta! No!" I yell. Why did I only yell so loudly when she got hit?.. I watch her, don't get up. Don't get up.. Don't you dare get up! Stay down, they'll leave you alone if you stay down..

She starts moving and I see a guard running up to her with his sword drawn. I run up to him and kill him instantly. The rest of the solders come running over to us. I don't know what's happening. I don't think I am even controlling my own movements anymore. All I see is my sickles slashing, and blood flying. Who cares what is going on. At least I am protecting her, and winning the battle.

Soon I have cleared the roof. Not one living enemy left. I am breathing heavily. Panting really.

I turn to Nepeta and drop to my knees. "Are you ok Nepeta?" I ask, but she doesn't say anything, sitting on the ground she looks at me with true terror in her eyes. "K-K...Kar..kitty?" She asks.

Like she doesn't even know it was me. "Who else?" I reply, trying to catch my breath.

I see tears streaming down her face. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?" I ask. Her hand covers her mouth. What the fuck is wrong? I am fine... Aren't I? I look at myself the best I can without a mirror.

Shit.. Fucking shit.. Pure, holy, MOTHERFUCKING shit. I see blood seeping into my shirt. Around my ribs? I don't know. It doesn't hurt I see my blood steaming down my face, as it starts to get in my eyes. "It's not that bad Nepeta. It is just blood." I say, trying to calm her down, but she doesn't listen. She shakes her head and closes her eyes. "What is it? Speak to me for gog's sake!" I yell. Was it when I lost control? Was it because I am a mutant? What the fuck is going on?!

As I catch my breath I begin to feel pain. My head is pounding where I was hit, my right side is stinging. I turn around to and see one last guard, he grabs my arm. And fights to get a grip on the other. "Let go of me!" I yell. Then I look at Nepeta as he starts trying to drag me off. With her eyes closed she begins to go limp. She falls off the building and to the ground below us.

"Nepeta! NO!" I scream and begin fighting harder. "Let me go you fucking bastard!" I yell.

He starts dragging me to the other side. I am being held next to Sollux. I see other guards dragging out dead friends. Laying them all on the ground in front of us. They finished off Terezi... She must have woken up. What the fuck was all of this? Was this torture? It must be because of my blood. They found out. Tears start clouding my vision. I close my eyes tightly.

Why couldn't I save them? I am suppost to be the leader! Why couldn't I do anything... I couldn't even save her. Why did I even care to fucking much? She is just another team member.

An annoying one at that. She always bothered me. I hated those stupid role playing games she forced me into. I know she has a flush crush on me. But it was fucking annoying!

Maybe it is because I knew she liked me. When no one else would listen to me, or the ones who would were snarky and rude about it.. She would.. She always cared. I know I don't feel the same for her, how could I? But I feel like we were kind of close in the end. The only person I was close to that cared what I had to say. Sure Gamzee was my moirail, but he was just some drunken freak.

Sollux was my best friend. But he was always rude about everything. He drove me insane! I couldn't talk to either of them about anything serious. But I could with her. That's why it hurt so much to watch her fall... That's the only reason there can be... Right?


	2. Chapter 2: The rant

Something sharp pokes my stomach. I open my eyes, the condess is standing in front of me.

"What do we have here mutant?" She asks. I am so motherfucking pissed.

"Or should I say, mutantS?" She continues and gestures to Sollux.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" I yell. "My my, feisty aren't we? If you must know, I came to get rid of that EX-future queen." She answers and points to Feferi who is now hanging by her neck instead of wrists. "Then why kill all of us?! You got what you came for now get the fuck out of here you bitch!" I scream at her. She just smiles, she holds the sharp points of her trident up the my throat.

"Go ahead! What else can you do at this point anyway?" I snap. She backs away.

"Oh I can do plenty. You have no idea what I can do!" She says. A guard walks up to her. "Ma'am. Would you like us to fetch the green one to?" He asks her. I clench my jaw. "no, there isn't a point to her. Let's just let her rot. We will be gone before anyone can carry her up all those gog forsaken stairs anyway." She says. Thank gog they wont take her. For all I know she faked dying to escape.

But that is just wish full thinking. I saw her blood. And on top of that, it is a long fall.

I look over at Sollux, his eyes are opening. No Sollux! No! It would be better if you were dead!... Fuck. "Oh, I see your awake now to. Perfect! You can suffer with your friend!" She says as she watches him. He smirks and looks over at me. "You were a great friend Kk." He says.

She begins to laugh, "Aw how sweet! Friendship! That's a laugh!" She says. While she is distracted Sollux uses his powers to pry her trident from her hand and.. Fuck. But... Good job Sollux.

You knew to save yourself. You always were smarter then me. She begins to scream.

"Look at my trident! Covered in that yellow freak's blood!" She shouts. She grabs it and rips it out of his chest. "Someone better fucking fix this!" She commands. I stare at the floor.

She looks at me while waiting for her clean trident "You don't seem worried. Your friend just killed himself as a better punishment. And you aren't worried? What is wrong this you?" She asks.

"Nothing. Nothing is fucking wrong with me! That's just it. You are calling me a mutant but what is it that make me that? I am fucking fine!" I yell, tears begin to fall again. "I am suppost to be the leader. I was suppost to save them. Do you know what it is like to have all their lives on your shoulders?

You don't. I know you don't. Because everyone dear to you is dead aren't they?

You killed them didn't you?... Didn't you?! You think I should be begging for my life don't you!?

Well I will never beg! I will not grovel. Not to you! There is nothing you can do to me that will make me feel any worse!.. You want to know why?.. It's because I just found my friends killed in their rooms for no reason! They were murdered by you, I just stared at their dead bodies!...

And watched the one person who ever truly cared for me die! Because of you! You can let me rot in hell for all I care! There is nothing for me here, nothing left for me to live for, any death is still death and I don't give a fuck how you do it! If you exile me I can kill myself. If you torture me I will only scream. Not out of sorrow, or because I suffer. But because it will remind me of all of the lives you stole! All of the people I was suppost to protect!.. They are all gone now. We all will fall down. In the end we are just like little toy solders. Knocked down one by one in different ways." I rant.

She stares at me like I mean something. Like I got to her, but I know I didn't. I am just a fucking filthy mutant. Aren't I?

Whatever. She continues to stare. "What the fuck are you staring at?... You.. Your just a fucking coward aren't you? That's why you came here! You came to kill the one person who could replace you, who could change things! Things need to change! If they don't then horrible bitchy motherfuckers will rule over us forever! You are the kind of people that ruined our world and made us have to fight each other! You are the reason I had to hide until the game started! If I ever left my hive I could be killed for my blood because it isn't on your gog damn hemospectrum! How old is that thing anyway?! Did it ever occur to you that there could be hundreds like me? And it isn't a mutation?

Maybe it just wasn't fucking found when the spectrum was made! Did anyone think of that!? I did. All the time. My friends never even knew. But you know what? They didn't care! Because once we were all together we looked past it! We didn't care anymore! We were a team, a family! But you wouldn't know what that is like. You would have no way of knowing... You can die in a fucking hole! No, your part fish aren't you? I hope you drown! I hope someone blocks your gills and drowns you in a motherfucking HOLE!... Now would you please move his head, it is staring at me and it is fucking creepy." I say and look at Sollux. He had to turn he head as he died. There has to be a reason.

He always had a reason for whatever weird thing he did...


	3. Chapter 3: Wake up Nepeta

I open my eyes. I lay on the cold meteor ground. I sit up.

Gog it hurts. I just had to fall off the building. Aren't I a purrfect genious. I see my dried green blood on my left hip, my left shoulder, and the left side of my head. As you may have guessed. I landed on my left side. I still manage to get up, I was nevfur a quitter. I look up to see if she ship is still there.

It is gone. And they probably took Karkitty and Pawlux, with them. If they didn't kill them that is.

But I know now that they both are mutants. So I doubt she would just let them die. She was tricky and evil. I limp back inside, climb up the stairs. And look at what happened. All of my furriends were dea and laying on the floor. No sign of Karkitty. But Pawlux had 3 holes in his chest. I walk over to Equis. My meowrail. "I'm so sorry Equis.. I'm sorry." I say as tears begin to race down my face.

I can't stay here furr to long. I know this. I stand up and look around. Karkat really freaked out huh?

There were dead guards everywhere, so much blood. They were missing arms, legs, heads, some of them were even chopped in half. I didn't know that was pawsible with a sickle! I wonder what came ofurr him. More tears stream down my face at the thought of him. What were they going to do to him?!... I sob. I.. I need to get out of here before they come back.. If they come back. I look around one last time. What? I see Sollux's glasses flashing. I walk ofurr and pick them up. Hm.

I poke the lenses and a hologram starts playing a video. Karkitty! Is this what happened? He went on such a rant. I sob more and more as the video continues.

I put the glasses in my pocket when it finishes and force the tears to stop. It is time to go.

But.. Where do I go now?


	4. Chapter 4: The suffering begins

I open my eyes and look around. Damn it's dark down here. I am sitting in a dungeon

Fucking nasty one. I guess they haven't hurt me yet. I don't feel any pain. Besides the wounds I already had. I lift my shirt to see how bad the cut is. Heh, pretty bad ass looking. But it still hurts like hell so I can't brag about it yet. Not that I have anyone to brag to anymore. Oh my gog. That's right. They are all gone. Everyone I ever knew is dead. None the less the people I really cared for. I mean. I guess I cared for all of them. But it is not like we went on any farther of an adventure past our game session. All we did was sit around trolling random humans. I hadn't even met anyone interesting.

It's no wonder Jack turned out to be from their world. But who gives a shit.

That is in the past and there is no future. Not anymore. We will never get to see each other again.

Never get to talk to anyone interesting, we wont even get to find out what those freaks of nature look like. Call me weird but I have been curious. What do humans look like? Are they all the same blood color? What the hell are they?

Too late now. Too late for anything. I am going to die in this fucking shit hole. Heh. Isn't that fucking perfect. Kinda ironic really. I told her to die in a hole, and now I will. I bet she planned that.

Stupid evil bitch. What was I even rambling on about before? I can't really remember much. I wonder what it is that they used to knock me out. Maybe they just hit my head, or fed me some shit.

Whatever. I don't know why I am being curious. It's not like it will matter. I might as well find a way to kill myself in here while I'm alone.

Nope. To fucking late for that too. I hear foot steps coming down the stairs.

"Come with me mutant." A deep voiced guard commands. "No. I'm fine down here. If you could please tell her royal pain the ass to torture me down here that would be fucking great." I reply and fold my arms. "No arguments!" He yells and pulls me out of the cell. "I can walk on my own!" I yell, he lets me stand up and I follow him outside. There is a post, and hanging from it chains. And some weird set of cuffs. I get lead over to it, they push me down to my knees. Grab my wrists and lock them in the cuffs. My hands over my head, down on my knees. I prepare for what they are about to do. I know it is torture. But I have nothing left to loose. Nothing at all.

The condess walks up. "Are you afraid yet little boy?" She asks with her snarky tone of voice.

"No. I thought we went over this." I reply. I am surprisingly calm. I don't know what I did wrong.

How this all happened. But in the end it doesn't matter. Nothing does.

"You will be soon!" She says and begins her stupid evil laugh.

"Aaah!" I yell when I feel a whip hit my back. No. Not a whip, a whip couldn't cut me. It has to have a blade on it. It stings. They hit me again. And again. And again. I feel my warm blood drip down my back. "Isn't this kinda old fashioned?" I ask, my voice is shaky from the pain.

"Well yes, but I believe it is your destiny to be tortured here. After all, you ancestor was. But I think we will it a little differently." She replies. "What the fuck are you talking about?" I ask.

"Oh you don't know? He was the sign less, and then the sufferer. He was tortured to death on this very spot just like you will be. But we will not use arrows. It will kill you faster." She answers.

"Let me guess. It was his blood right?" I ask, now looking up at her. "Partly. But it would have been faster if that was all. He tried to rebel against the hemospectrum. It almost worked to. I blame it on his freak of a mother. A troll raised him instead of lucus! Can you believe it!" She says.

"But now I see it is simply in your DNA to be fucking fools." She continues.

"Go on." She says to the guard behind me and walks off as I scream.

What is this shit?! The the fuck did I do?! It really is in my DNA I can't help it! It is not like I tried to do whatever the hell he did. Where the fuck even am I? Our world blew up! Are their survivors?

WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?!


	5. Chapter 5: I'm still alive

It has been about a week since I last saw Karkitty. Or anyone. I have managed to fix my wounds the best I could, they are healing pretty well. I was wondered to the other side of the meteor. I have gotten cozy in a cave, just like home. I know if I wait long enough I will come across the Condess's ship. That is what I have been telling myself. But I think I might be out of luck.. Sure, one week.

But it feels like furrever. I am getting ready for my cat nap right now. I doze off into peaceful sleep.

Or not. What is that buzzing?! It's so loud! I poke my head out of my cave.

Well um. It is about time. The ship is getting closer. They probably came back to check on our building for umm.. Whatefurr! I don't care! The ship is here and I have to get on it! But how..?

It has been what at least feels like an hour. I have finally reached the ship. Thank gog! My feet are to tired. I am so tired.. But I have to get to Karkitty!

I begin climbing the side of the ship, I don't feel afraid. Just determinant I finally reach a point where I can get over the edge without being seen. I do just that. I hide behind some crates, and then move to a wall. My heart is beating faster now. Why now? My cat senses no best, I shouldn't question them.

I bet there is someone coming. And I am right. Someone comes walking around the corner. I pounce and have my claws to his throat. "Where is Karkitty?" I ask. "Who?!" He replies. "The mutant!" I snap and push my claws farther, almost cutting through his skin. "The substitute! He is on the substitute!" He answers. Wimp. Helpful wimp, but still a wimp. "What is the substitute?" I ask.

"The condess found a tiny planet for some to live on! 2 or 3 of each blood color was saved but it has already grown since then!" He answers. My ears perk up. This is great! "Thank you, if I let you go will you not tell anyone?" I ask. Just then another guard comes around the corner. "What are you do-" He cuts himself off when he sees me. "Sorry, you were very helpful." I say quickly and kill him. I pounce over to the other and kill him as well. Time to hurry! I have to find a good place to hide until the ship goes back to their new planet. I can't believe this.. How did they manage to save those trolls if they didn't know the world was going to end? I will find out. I just have to get one more weak guard..

It takes a while. But finally someone is coming. I climb up the wall and wait for them so I can pounce.

Rawr! I land on his shoulders and put my claws to his throat. "I need information! Your gonna give it to me." I say. "W-who are you?" He asks. "I'm asking the questions here! Now, if no one knew they world was going to blow up, how is it that some of every blood were saved?" I ask.

"The condess was taking them for an experiment when Alternia ended." He answers. "What experiment?" I ask. "I don't know I swear! Never told us anything!" He answers. "Thank you.

Now I would let you, really I would. But I can't risk getting caught. The boy I love is in danger." I explain as I climb down, keeping my claws at his throat. He nods. I guess he understands.

Then again , in this world. He has probably been expecting to die any day. I push my claws into his throat as fast as I can, I don't want to make him suffurr! I should probably get rid of these bodies.

I push them over board. I still feel kind of bad. But it had to be done. I climb onto the top of a stack of crates and look around for a hiding spot. I guess that will do. I sneak over to another building-like thing and sit on the roof of it. It has a spot on it for storage that is covered by another smaller roof.

I sit in that storage pocket behind all of the boxes. I wait. And wait. And wait. I hope we make it there soon. What are they doing to my precious Karkitty?

(Author's note: Yeah I know I am wrong about what the ship looks like, and how it is set up. Bite me :P)


	6. Chapter 6: The death

I has been a day and a half. I am still hiding in the same spot I was before. I haven't cried as much as I want to. If I am to loud I will be caught, but I'm ok. For now. I know when I see him I wont be able to hold back the tears. What hurts the most about this, is he could already be dead! This could be for nothing! By that standard I could just kill myself to get it over with by the time I get there.

A life alone without love is no life at all. Not in my eyes anyway.

But I have to keep moving. For now at least. I have to find out is he is alive or not...

I begin to fall asleep with all of these thoughts in my head.

Until.. The ship is landing! It is about fuuuurrreaking time!

My fur spikes up. Something is coming. I bet the guards are coming to unload these boxes.

I prepare for battle. This is gonna be bad.

My cat senses were right, as always. Sometimes I wish they weren't.

As soon as I see the guards I leap into action! Or pounce. I have to be fast. I kill the 2 quickly, but a few other saw me. I run and jump on all fours to go faster. They are to easy to kill.

After a short battle I jump off the ship and onto the little planet. I run and run until I have lost them.

If there even was someone following me that is. I look around. It isn't very modern here.

Pretty old looking. I see some people walking by. "Excuse me!" I say, they turn to look at me.

"Could you tell me, I heard there was a mutant here. Have you heard of him?" I ask.

"Of coarse he is tied up down that path in the square." They reply. "Thank you very much!" I say and run off to see him. Oh gog I hope he isn't to hurt.

I get there and look up at the stand he is tied up on. No.. Karkitty! Oh my gog! Tears begin to fill up my eyes and stream down my face. He looks unconscious. He is so beaten, almost all of his shirt has been worn off. He looks horrible. But his face. Heh. I can't even see it. I choke down the lump in my throat to prevent myself from sobbing. I carefully climb up to him. "K-Karkitty?" I ask.

He lifts his head. His face is as cute as ever. I mean, efurr. But there is a small streak of blood coming out of his mouth, and the spot where he was hit in the head before is still swollen and bruised

We gives me a soft smile. "Hey Nep." He says. His voice, it sounds like he is choking on every word.

"Oh Karkitty. What did they do to you? I'm so sorry.. I should have gotten here sooner! But this is a completely different planet. She had crated off some trolls before the game started for some reason.

And now they live here. But I guess you knew that." I say. "So that's where I am." He replies.

How can he be so calm?! "H-How did you get here? I thought you were dead." He asks.

"I faked it. I healed my wounds from the fall, and then I waited for the ship to return so I could find you." I answer. "That's good. I was really worried about you." He says. "You were worried?! I thought they killed you.. Or worse. Looks like they went with worse..." I reply and sob softly.

"It's ok Nep. I'm fine. Really. And I'm so glad your here now. I have something I need to tell you." He says. I look at his eyes, he is calmly looking into mine with a grin on his face.

"I never realized how much I needed you before. You truly were the only person who cared for me. And listened to what I had to say. Thank you for that. And While I was here I had a lot of time to think. And I think... I love you." He says. I smile, I can't stop the tears now. Not even a little.

"I love you to Karkitty." I reply. I lean forward and kiss him. I can feel him kissing me back.

I release him when I hear footsteps. "Oh no." I say quietly as I watch a guard walking up behind him with a whip. The whip with a blade. "Back away from the prisoner!" He commands me. I take a step back, but no further. "Suit yourself." He says and begins to beat Karkat's back. "Grah!" He yells in pain. "Karkitty!" I shout. I try to stop the whipping douche but another guard grabs my wrists from behind. "Let me go!" I yell. He doesn't budge. I see a crowd forming.

They hit him again. "No!" And again. And again. With every hit I let out a louder sob.

Hoe dare they do this to him! Just because he is different!

… Wait...

I extend my metal claws into the guard's arms. He lets go of me and I leap onto the douche and with one swift swipe, he falls to the ground. I pull Sollux's glasses out of my pocket and aim them at a large rock behind Karkat. "Look at this! All of you look and listen to this poor boy!" I shout, I am pretty sure everyone on this rock of a planet has gathered by now. I play the footage of Karkat's rant.

I can see is in their eyes, they can feel for him. They get the message. I see the condess emerge from a dark hallway, who knows where it lead to. She just watches along with the rest of the trolls.

The video ends. I hear Karkat mumble. "That clever son of a bitch."

I look around at everyone. "Don't you see? DO you see it now? This evil witch has killed a family, a family of different blood color who all learned to love each other! Now then brought him here, Karkat Vantas! She brought him here for you to watch him as he dies. For what? Because his blood is brighter red then what we have seen before? What does that mean? It means the world is growing and he is simply a part of another blood line. So what? Does it really matter?" I shout to the crowd.

The lower bloods and nodding, I can see they believe in this. The condess steps up.

"Hahaha! Are you really going to listen to this foolish children? What could they possibly know about these things? Are you really going to choose them over me? I saved you all from the end of the world!" She shouted. "No! You didn't save them! Sure they are alive but they don't have lives! They can't truly live on this rock! It is just a piece of floating dust in space! A few buildings, this isn't a life! Not for anyone!" I shout. "She's right! I have considered suicide many times now because of you! This is no way to live! We could be finding a real home but you keep us trapped here like slaves!" Someone from the crowd shouted. I look ever to him. A blood like Terezi. I smile at him.

I turn my head to a blue blood, like my meowrail. "You!" I point to him. "What good things have come to you since you set foot on this planet?" I ask. "Umm.. Nothing This place is hell." He answers. I look back at the condess. She is confused. "Not to mention. She called us children didn't she? What kind of purrson does this to children?!" I shout. I look over at Karkat. "We are children but we know plenty. We have seen what true friendship and loyalty is. My moirail was a blue blood, and I am green, so I'm lower then him but he never looked down on me. He was bossy as hell but he only said things that kept me safe. He cared. What does that tell you? And this.. As you call him. Mutant. He is the one I love. I always have loved him and weather we are killed or tortured, or exiled I always will." I say. He looks up at me. "You people don't even know what that is like. True love.

You can't even care for your own children for gog's sake. How do you know what it feels like to love someone? Sure, we don't know about the love for your child, but we know what love is. Real love. It is a bond you can never break! I didn't even know this until I brought here. Until I thought she was dead.." Karkat says. "Do you people really want to live in a world where some misfit kids know more about life then you do? That is what she is making. A clueless, voiceless world. So she can rule over something. I won't take it anymore! And I hope you can agree.." I shout. I see a few of them hold their fists up in the air. And soon all of them. I smile. "Thank you." I say. I feel a movement of danger. I jump as high as I can and land.. On her trident. She tried to stab me.

"I'm a cat silly, you can surprise me" I say and tilt my head as I smile. I shoot out my claws and attack her. "You brought this on yourself. Bitch!" I say and stab trough her gut. She can bleed out for all I care. No guards try to capture me now that she seems to be dead.

The crowd cheers "FREEDOM!" I smile and pull back my claws and look at our new found fans.

"AAAHH!" Karkat yells. I turn to him and see her trident, each point in a different spot.

One in the side of his leg, near the hip. Another right above his hip. And the last one in his side, I don't know what it is hitting. It isn't deep enough in to kill him. Probably cause she had to throw it from the ground. My wide eyes look at her, I don't know if she is breathing but I don't give a fuck. I extend my claws back out and lump into the air, landing on her. "You mother fucking evil bitch!" I shout and stab her chest and neck to get rid of any possibility of her being alive. I pull my claws out and start scratching her up. "How dare you! You coward! Your horrible coward!" I scream and fade into sobs.

"Nepeta..." Karkat says, breathing heavily. I turn to him and pull it out. "Kar..Karkat.." I sob as I fall into him. "Some one get those cuffs off him.." I say. They do as their told, the guards must either be afraid of my temper, or respect me now. Once he is released he returns my hug. "Your going to be ok. Aren't you?" I ask. "You called me Karkat." He says. "Heh, yeah. I guess I did. You are ok aren't you?" I ask. "I'll be purrfectly fine." He answers. I look up at him with a smile. He is smiling back.

"You said a cat pun!" I say. We both chuckle.


	7. Chapter 7: Epilogue

If you are wondering what happened next, here it is.

Me and Nepeta got married and became the leaders of the new troll world. After a sweep we found a new healthy and vacant planet to live on. We changed the rules of society. Your blood didn't matter.

You got to raise your own grub if you so desired.

We clearly got married, we raised our own grubs. A little girl named Nami, who is turning out kinda like me I think. Rude, stubborn Determined to lead. And a little boy named Kk. Nepeta insisted we named him after me but that is as far as I would go with it. He is mostly like her. He likes my sappy romance movies, and he loves art. They even have some friends like we did. Kk has a little flush crush on a girl who pushes him down in the sand, but he laughs at it just as much as she does. Nami is always hitting a little boy who wants to be her best friend. And they know Some weirdos like we did.

I hope they stay friends. But if they are alike to us as we think, then that wont be a problem.


End file.
